Sporka
by WeMayBeDangerous
Summary: EDITED! When something crashlands in the middle of city setting it a blaze, and when Zims kills a class mate then dissapears, it's up to Dib to find out why and who crashlanded and raided the candy store and Bed Bath and Beyond.UPDATED! Contains LEMON!
1. Death and Flames

As the last moments of the Skool day ticked by, Zim sat at his desk with his eyes fixed on the red hand inching agonizingly slow. He nearly exploded from his desk once the bell rang, but he remembered that he had to play it cool. No need to arouse further suspicion from Dib. Even with his calm manner, the big-headed boy approached alarmingly quick and began to pester him.

"What are you up to now, Zim?" he asked, poking him repeatedly on the back of his shoulder.

Zim spun around and swatted his hand away, "Nothing, you stabby-filth-pile." he snapped.

"Why are you so calm, huh? Huh? Huh?" he continued as they walked down the hall.

The green boy turned, "Because I'm not an obnoxious glucose-demon. Now go and uh," he glanced around, "get stalked by that female who's been making gestures at you all day."

Dib froze, then slowly looked behind him. Sure enough, there stood a blond girl in a ponytail eying him suggestively. He turned back to Zim who'd managed a few feet by then. "I don't even know her."

Zim looked at him sideways, "That matters? HAH! I've seen you and those other females."

"What? What are saying? What? What is it?"

"Silance your noise-hole!" Zim shreiked, "Zim laughs at your pathetic inability to withhold a mate."

"MATE? What are you? Crazy? They're just girlfriends!"

Zim laughed condensendingly, which sounded more like a cough, " Then what has Zim heard in the males waste facilities? HU-UH?" Dib stopped and gawked and Zim turned to smirk triumphantly. Dib then looked off to the side and adjusted his back-pack.

"Nyess. There is no hiding the obvious, stench-worm. Now leave Zim and contract your filthy human desieses." Zim shooed. As he expected, Dib no longer followed him, to Zims delight.

He walked the rest of the way back to his base without any further disturbances, besides Dog With Meat, and entered finding Gir finger painting on the belly of a rather fat child using condaments.

"GIR! WHY IS THERE-oh forget it." he shuffled by as Gir doodled mindlessly on the seemingly oblivious glutton-child.

The hideous purple upholstered couch lifted revealing an elevator platform Zim stepped upon. Slowly it descended down the shaft and towards the still darkened lab. Three fourths of the way down the automatic lights switched on and Computer awoke from sleep mode. Being impatient, Zim leapt from the platform while it was still a few feet from the ground and jarred his ankles.

"GAH! Horrible Earth-gravity!" he howled and he rolled back and forth. As soon as he recovered enough to stand without wincing, he wobbled over to his croisant shaped chair and immediatly demanded the computer to open any transmissions. Many of them were ads relating to the upcomming event on the Irkan calander, none of which Zim took interest in at the moment. There was only once which was a reply to his own transmission which he had sent in hours before. The window stretched acrossed his screen and was black for only a few moments. Then a revolving Irken Armada insignia glowed Lilac on the screen for two revelations. Finally the transmission began.

"Invader Zim," began a small Irken female with a hight pitched voice " I, Invader Zee, am replying to your transmission regarding Sporka. I concur on your theory of our gene coalescing for the benefeit of the Armada. Seeing as how you cannot leave post, please provide coordinates to your base as well as information on the native species I am to intermingle with during this time of, " she paused just enough it could be called so, "beneficial genetic conjugation." With that, she saluted, and the transmission ended.

Zim sat back, excited and the message had ended, he remained staring at the screen with a smile laced across his face. Finally, after decades and decades of unsuccessful courtships, he'd finally found a female willing to combine genetic material with him. He could never figure out why he'd been turned down so frequently though.

********

Planet:Shivv

********

Zee turned away from her computers camera and faced her S.I.R. unit, Klri, who stared up at her for it's next order. *Klri is pronounced like k-dee as if you were pronouncing a japanese L*

"KIri, ready my ship for my trip! Be sure to include plenty of fuel and snacks. I don't know where Zims coordinates are." She paused, "He could be on the far side of the Universe for I know." Klri saluted, "Oh, and be sure to include those special orders. Tuck those in the back storage." Zee added quietly.

As soon as Klri had dissapeared from view, Zee turned and giggled to herself.


	2. Hideaway

Once ecstacy wore off, Zim glanced around for any sign of Gir. Not seeing him, he shouted, "GIR!"

Suddenly the control panel split open and erupted into shards of metal and wiring, a little silver robot sprouted from the gaping atrocity, red and saluting. "YES MEH LORD!"

Zim bit back shouts of scorn and continued, "I need you to go on standby starting tomarrow at ten A.M."

"AW! Do I Haaaaa-"

YES GIR! Yes." He interupted. Gir slumped and crawled out of the control panel then shuffled away into the supply closet.

The next morning Zim arrived at school with a little spring in his step. Dib only threw the occasional accusation and dirty stare in his direction but did not bother to approach him.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'll find out." Dib muttered as he doodled Zim on an examination table with his guts spilled out and his own self digging around inside triumphantly.

"Freak." spat Rachel as she passed. Dib only rolled his eyes in response then looked up at Zim in time to see a most interesting development.

As Zim stacked his textbook neatly on the pile next to Peepis empty cage, Torque passed eyeing him the whole time. As Zim turned, Torque rammed his shoulder into Zims causing him to fall back.

"What it, freak." Torque hissed.

"You DARE push the mighty ZIM?!" he shouted, still on the floor.

Torque turned, "Yeah. What of it?"

Now Zim stood and marched right up to him pointing, "I would advise that you avoid these pugnacious actions."

Torque only stared hatefully, comprehending only enough to know he was being told what to do. "Ah HAHL NAH!" Torque shouted then shoved Zim back. Zim caught his balance, then gave Torque a shove. This went on a few more times before Torque finally pulled back a fist which met squarely with Zims cheek. He stumbled back catching himself on the table. He wiped his pink blood from his gash and narrowed his eyes at Torque.

"What? Huh?" challanged Torque.

Zim smirked and straightened up, then suddenly he lunged at Torques gut sending them both back into somebodies paper mache volcano. Without missing a beat, Torque reached down and took a hold of Pak to which Zim reacted by screeching and quickly leaping away from Torque before he could get a good grip on the smooth metal.

"What's the matter, you moldy sack of bologna? Afraid I'm gonna find some of your dude-porn?" he taunted as Zim took a step back.

"What lies withen my pack is far more deadly than this 'porn'!" he countered, careful not to reveal too much.

Torque, not caring in the least, made a dive for Zim who could only trip over his own feet as he tried to flee which allowed Torque to grab ahold of his legs. He dragged the small, green lad closer then took him by his collar. With ease he lifted Zim and threw him into a nearby table. By then, was attempting to rush his way through the crowd of encouraging spectators in vain.

Zim hit the table and slid a little ways over its surface. When he skidded to a stop he launched himself from its top and right at Torque bowling him over into the book case. Heavy referance books wobbled and fell in a shower over the two who failed to notice. Without a single sane thought Zim opened his mouth wide and seized what he could of Torque neck in his mouth and clenched his jaws shut. Torque bellowed and threw frantic punches at Zim who let go only once he tasted blood. This excited him, so much so that he then drove his fingers into the rough wounds and pinched stringy strands of veins between them. With a mighty jerk, Zim tore veins and arteries from the hole throwing them aside. Torque managed only a partial bloody screech before nearly collapsing atop of Zim who leapt away in the nic of time. Now the spectators were screaming and gagging, turning away and making towards the nearest doors. Zim flicked blood from his hand and looked up seeing the room empty in record time. A broad smile crept across his face. As he stood to watch the cowards flee, the sound barrier was disrupted and a thundering boom shook the ground below. Zim's head whipped in the direction of the window as a speeding vessel split through the sky and impacted the city a mile or two away. A plume of fire and smoke erupted. blossoming outwards darkening the sky and blanketing a large portian of the city in a smokey umbrella.

Quickly Zim neared the window pressing his face and hands against it, scowering the skyline for any signs of his Sporka partner. As the cloud dissapated, he turned and marched out of the building heading back towards his base. Once he was sure nobody was still lingering about the area his pak legs extended and carried him home in moments. When he arrived Gir was waiting for him on the couch. The moment Zim entered Gir leapt from the couch and stood before him with a red-salute.

"Zee has arrived!" he informed then reverted back to his blue-mode as Zim hurried past.

"Where is she?" he asked anxiously, turning back to Gir.

"Right here, safe and sound." came his reply from behind him.

Zim spun around, his antennae perked in delight, "Zee! You came! Excellant. We don't have much time. My diversion was a little more dramatic than I had anticipated."

Zee shrugged as she neared him, "No matter. I'll set up a base at the edge of the city. What took you so long?" she asked harmlessly.

"My little diversion became intricate. It involved the death of a noisome meat-slab of a human."

"And you didn't bring any for me?" joked Zee.

"Why bring human remains when I can bring you a whole planet?" he asked.

"I whole planet?" she inquired her eyes glossy with longing.

"Yes, my gift to you as my Sporka companion!" he replied sweeping the air around him to present the Earth to her.

"Zim! What would I do with a whole 'nother planet?"

Zim smirked, "Why, populate it with the most superior species, of course!"

Zee squeeled with excitement and threw her arms around him. "I'm grateful of my choice ever more than before!" she exlaimed.

"As am I." Zim cooed as he stroked her antennae down against her head.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Dib shot through the front door and zipped up the stairs directly to his bedroom. Once there he opened up the internet and searched for any news clips his homepage had to offer. As he expected, there were dozens of clips by several news crews all of which focused on the explosion that had destroyed a third of the city. The local news told the story of one student, an oddly green teenager, killing another student by ripping his arteries out through a bite wound in the victems neck.

Dib shuttered at the vivid image he managed to conjur but forced himself to read the articles. The few described the purple blur that shot through the solar system and into the atmosphere colliding with the west end of the city. Nobody had pictures to video clips of the actual U.F.O, only the after match. Of course a third of the city was killed in the explosion; the buildings were completly demolished. Luckily, a majority of the houses on Dibs end of the city had energy generators in their basements, only several dozens homes were without power. The other few described how a student got into a fight with another and ended up biting the other then tearing out his arteries. Everybody evacuated, and now the student was missing. Every cop who wasn't involved in the U.F.O. inncident was trying to locate the crazy student.

Quickly Dib hacked the news websited and got a live feed of both investigations. Tayak Apartmahayrdriive was covering the search for the crazed green student. Dib began to curse and shout when he found out that they were searching Zims base mainly because he'd been trying to get them to for a few years. Also, they were missing all of the secret passaged into the underground base. Zim and Gir were gone which alarmed both Dib and the investigators.

He switched over to the explosion envestigation and found that all of the cities fire units were working on keeping the blaze controlled. Meanwhile, special flame units were actually entering the Hell like forest of fire in search of survivors or salvagable bodies. Helicopters hoverd ahead in the dozens spraying tons and tons of water and sand, neither of which seeming to work.

Just then a new window popped up, and in it was another reporter with a spanking-new story. The fire triggered many more explosions thanks to smaller fuel tanks and was now actually traveling through the gasline. Everybody trying to tame the blaze stampeded towards safety as a series of blasts began to erupt simultaneously in perfect patterns along the gas-lines. Building that were thought to have been safe now erupted and thousands more people were killed or brutaly injured. Meanwhile, the smoke above was blocking out the sun and contaminating the clouds above. Ash and soot rained all around and coated everything withen a 200 mile radius in a thick blanket of grey.

Dib plopped back gawking with shock and awe. "How?" he whispered. "Did they plan this? Do they want to destroy the city?" he wondered outloud.

"Duh. Less people to deal with." came Gaz's voice from the doorway.

Dib looked over, surprised. "What? How do you know?"

"Because. If I were trying to take over a planet, I'd start out small, beginning the home of my enemy. Plus, it eleminates human threats to their offspring." Dib stared, "Commen sense." she scoffed. "Stupid."

When she was gone Dib pulled up a window to his 'fathers' hover-moniter. When it activated, his 'father' wasn't before it.

"Membrane! Membrane!" Dib called frantically.

Suddenly Professor Membrane was standing before the camera taking up most of the screen. "Yes? What is it? I'm very busy right now!"

"Wait, are you helping with the disaster and homicide?"

From somewhere off screen came a womans voice, "What could possibly be so important right now?"

Membrane leaned off screen, "Hold on one moment! Dib, I'm a little busy. Can this wait?"

"NO! Membrane! A third of the city is up in flames! And it keeps getting worse! A U.F.O. crasheed! You know that green kid? He KILLED somebody and he's running loose!"

"What?! How could this be?! What happened to by anti-aircraft missiles?!"

Again came the womens voice, "You'd better get your missile over hear before I'm anti-"

"Okay okay! I'll get there as soon as I can!"

Before Dib could say anything more, the screen turned black.

"Euch. That was weird."

Dib turned and again Gaz was in his doorway. "What was?"

She scoffed. "Wow, you really are stupid. What do you think was so important that he didn't even know the city was on fire?"

Dib thought, "A cure for cancer?"

"No, fool. They already found a cure for that. That woman? Dads 'missile'?"

He thought some more.."He's working for Russia?"

Now she exhaled, "Forget it. You're just too dumb."

"No wait! Tell me! I need to know how Membrane doens't know about this!"

She gave him a look, the 'are you serious?', look. "He was getting laid, your moron! That's why he isn't around so much. Not only is he busy saving the world, but he has girlfriend!"

Dib gaped, "WHAT? EEW!"

"Yeah, and knowing my own gender, he's not leaving until she's done with him. You're on your own."

Dib groaned, "I alway am."


	4. Zees secret

The next morning Zim and Zee appeared from withen Zee's hide-out and stood at the properties edge. Like she had said, her base was situated at the Cities edge amongst the abandoned warehouses and businesses. She found an old white washed cinderblock builidng, most of the paint chipped away, with cascaded, translucent bricks and a flat roof where an old water tower creaked with each gust of wind. It was only a plot of land measering 20x20 feet and having only gravel with the more hardy grass poking through here and there and along the brick and rusted chain link fence. Both buildings on either side were long demolished and before the building was a cracked, pot-holed road in urgant need of repair, which it would never get. Only 7 feet of grey-green grass lay behind it then gave away to a steep hill were old rusted traintracks aged, a few boxcars overturned along it's length. Zee liked it though. He revealed to Zim that she liked it more than she liked her indoor yard withen her home-vessel. Why is appealed to her so much, Zim didn't know, but for now, it didn't matter. All he cared was that it was rurual, abandoned and only the occasional hobo passed by asking for can, scraps or the ends of shoe-laces.

Zee exhaled, a puff of steam shot out from her mouth then bellowed up like a cumulous cloud untill it dissapated. The looked out before them at the miles of abandoned buildings before them and listened to the wind howl between them. The only visable part of what was left of the city was only along the horizon. The sky was grey and whispered the threat of rain, or even snow.

"Beautiful." Zee breathed.

Zim looked over at her, one eye ridge raised. He looked back out over what would become their nursery. "Yes. Soon it will be magnificant. Filled with our offspring, then the city." he sighed, "This Planet."

Zee stepped closer to him pressing her arm against his. Zim grabbed her waist and scanned the area once more. He stopped suddenly, his antennae perked.

"You detect something?" aske Zee as her antannea rose too to see if she could detect what he had.

Zim antennae flicked and bobbed. He seperated himself from Zee and began towards the disturbance. "I'm going to go check it out." he said without looking back. Zee stood where she was and watched him go. His Pak legs extended and quickly scuttled from rooftop to rooftop. After watching the seemingly empty landscape, she turned and headed back to the building figuring that he could take care of whatever it was on his own. As she reached the old glass door, or what was once glass now boarded up, she heard yelping echoing between the buildings. The intruder was nothing more than a stray dog, but even those can pose a threat to their offspring.

Zee entered the building which was lit only by two old oil lamps suspended from what was left of the tiled ceiling. Much of the linolium was chipped and missing, the paint gone and the flimsy acoustic ceiling tiling was almost completly missing except for five scattered tiles discolored with mold and water damage. The pipes were drapped with cobwebs and a strange stringy fungus. Espestos and insulation hung in dirty clumps or in heaps on the floor where the rats and bugs nested.

Zee took all of this in and grumbled. "I'm not about to let my smeets incubate in such conditions." She turned in place, hands on hips. She began to tidy up using her pak utensils. She masked her mouth to prevent having to breath in any of the fungus or dust, especially the espestos. She peeled away and chipped at the linolium tossing it into a heap with the pieces of insulation, acoustic tiling, espestos and dead rodents. The eleminated this heap using an inhanced laser which also abolished any oder. The ashes were vacumed up into a neat little bag which she dropped into an old wastebasket. Zim came in as she was dusting the old cushions and scanning them with a germ light.

"Nesting already? We haven't even mated yet."

She turned to him and plopped the cushion down, "I know, but this place needs cleaning, especially if this is where we'll be starting our nursery."

"What about the other buildings? There are thousands. They can't be cleaned in time for the ruttening."

Zee sighed, "True. We have to start small anyhow. I'll just have to tidy up several of the nearest buildings."

Zim shrugged. He didn't really know much about the does and don'ts, but Zee did."Zee? Is this your first ruttening?"

She fluffed the cushions as if she didn't here, but before Zim could repeat himself, she answered, "No. Only my second."

"Your second?" Zim almost gawked. She didn't even seem old enough to be in her second season. He felt a little embarassed being with an older female who was obviously more experianced. "Who was your first Sporka companion?"

Zee faced him looking solemn. He almost regretted asking. Almost. " Sklud."

"Then, why are you here?" He stepped closer. The last thing he wanted was a female who mate-hopped.

"He became to confidant. He gathered our smeets much too soon and attempted to destroy the planet inhabitants with what little smeets we had. All of them were killed, including him." She absently set her hand to her belly.

"Oh. You mourn quickly. "He accused.

"I still am mourning, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't move on. I have a duty as a female, and his mistake isn't going to hinder it."

Satisfied, Zim stopped his interrogation. "Then we should begin cleaning the nursery."

"That we should. Tomarrow. The puny sun is setting which means it will become much colder. If we were on Blukka, we'd still have hours of light and warmth."

"Never mind that. Tomarrow we will begin, and then we will rule."

"We must walk before we run, _pohpa_."

Zim smirked. At last she was referring to him as she should. "For now, I will gather the neccesarry sugar sources. You'll need all you can get." Zee nodded, very much pleased with his decision. All Irkens loved their sugary sweets and snacks, but the females _needed_ them during their time of fertility.

"I will gather what I need to construct the nursery, but we'll need disguises."

"Yes. I will need to change mine." *sorry fans D:*

Zim turned to the back wall, bare and perfect for his device. From his pack he produced a small pod with a single glossy panel. He attatched this to the wall and pressed the panel; it whirred and began to fold out. A long arm extended like one of those night-sabors while two more extended from it's side. The last one sprouted from the top and formed an arch. From the middle of the pod came a holographic screen and a gallery. Zim stepped before it and began to scroll through. Once he put together his desires disguise, he activated it. From above came a blue ray which coated his back, the bottem arm coated his front while the side arms levitated him a few inches form the ground. Once done, Zim turned and stepped away from the device which whirred as it shut off. Zee made a face.

"I hope you won't be disguised for long. You're hideous as a human."  
"As you will be. But we must do what must to ensure a succesful Sporka."

Zee nodded and then took her turn in the device. "Euch. Nobody will reconize you. Perfect." Zee curtsied, then both headed into the city on a fold out hover-scooter.


	5. Theiving Midgets?

Though both were cleverly disguised, both still worried that somebody would reconize them and point them out as soon as they hovered into town. To their releif, most people were either distracted by the still burning fire, or fleeing to the next town. They zipped around town in search of either a confectionary shoppe or somewhere thay may sell appropriate nesting materials. After a few minutes of hovering they realized that a place like Earth more than likely did not have a store exlusively for nesting; not the Irken kind anyhow.

"They're not _that_ void of maternal instincts, there's bound to be somewhere I can find something remotely similar to the necisarry materials." Zee shouted above the scooters engine and the whooshing air.

"Should I just drop you off by a shop then?" Zim asked turning his head but keeping his eyes on the road.

"I guess. Go ahead and find the snacks."

Zim nodded and a few blocks later he dropped her off in front of a Bed Bath and Body. "Are you sure you can go through with this with no problem?" he asked from the scooters seat.

"Of course. Even if I do get into mischeif, I know how to contact you. Why are you so worried? They're just humans!"

"I don't want to risk losing my " he began almost saying 'first', Sporka partner."

Zee smirkes, pleased, "Don't worry _pohpa_."

"As long as you say can handle _them_, I won't, my _metri_."

Zee surpressed a giggle as she turned and made her way into the Bed Bath and Body. Zim watched her take a few steps, just in case, before speeding off in search of her much needed sugars.

The double doors swooshed open and introduced her to the interior of a large building with bright lights and tall shelves stalked with candles, decor, bathroom and bedroom fancies. Not knowing where to look first, she only stood and looked around. From the corner of her large eyes she could see a young cashier glancing over. She hoped that she didn't appear too young, both her and Zim tried to make themselves appear like dwarf humans instead of children. Either way, somebody would be staring, especially if a child wandered into a home decor store.

She finally set off figuring she'd find something eventually if she explored rather than stood around dopishly. She first passed a small section of candles, most of which appalling in scent except for the over powering cupcake and butter cream scented candles which she was immediatly drawn to. She picked out both, took a whiff, and nearly took a large chomp out of the poisionous wax. She cradled both in the crook of her arms like cold, glass, wonderfully scented smeets. She continued on eventually comming to the isle weilding many coloured towls and shower curtians. She felt each one displeased with their texture. 'I'll keep looking, maybe I'll fing something better.'

She walked on, and as she hoped, she did find something better. Now she stood before the bedding isles. She spent many many minutes studying each blanket and testing their thickness of softness. A rack of throw blankets caught her attention; she spent nearly thirty minutes decided upon them alone. She choose a deep purple throw then moved on to find other coverings. Much time passed, so much so that they sky was nearly completly black. She then had her deep purple throw, two grape patterned quilts, a down comforter, and another cart filled to the brim with plush pillows, none of which tassled or embroidered. She pushed two carts around adding the plushest of towels and a deep navy shower curtian as well as a few more sweetly scented candles, some candelabras, and pillow cases. When she pulled up to the cashier, she looked a little surprised at how much a little person could need.

"Cash or debt?" asked the women.

Zee smirked, "Neither," The cashier stared for a moment and caught on almost instantly. Robbery! Before she could screech, Zee Pak-Weapons popped out from all three coloured openings and positioned themselves at the women. With the swiftness of an angry cat, one jabbed at her forhear, but instead of piercing her skull, it only attatched a small device to it. Zee exited keeping her eyes on the cashier as well as her weapons. Once she was out, eyes still fixed on the shocked woman, she activated the device which began to whine and disrupt, not only the cameras frequencies, but the women brainwaves. All footage from the last eight hours and memories were wiped out. Once finished, the device dropped from the forhead of the women and self destructed which resulted in a fist size explosion. The missing footage would only be seen as a technical glitch and the womans mind would begin to make up memories in place of the missing space.

"Zim? I'm ready to be picked up. Bring a big Loader too."

"Allright. I'll be over promptly." And as he promised, he was. Trailing behind the hover scooter was a hovering trailer which Zee loaded her good onto. She climbed on behind Zim and wrapped her arms around his waist grateful to finally be off of her feet.

"Did you find any suitable location?" asked Zee as they sped out of the parking lot.

"I was on my way when you called. I had to ask an Earthling."

Zee nodded and both sped off in the direction of Hype Candy Warehouse.

Nearly twenty minutes later they arrived, and now the sky was black. "It closes at Nine. What is the time now?" Zim asked after skimming the Hours list.

"Eight 14." she replied without having to check a single clock. "This shouldn't be long though." He nodded in agreement, then they entered the bright building.

Twenty isles stood before them, each stocked to it's fullest with all kinds of sugary sweets. Behind the counter stood a bored looking teenager reading a Peoples magazine. He glanced up once, blew a bubble and returned to his mag. Zee and Zim trotted between the isles unsure of what would be suitable for Zee need for sugars. She first spotted the brightly coloured jelly beans in their transparent jars that were just larger than she was.

"Ooh! What are these?" she asked as she approached for a better look.

"Dunno. Try one."

Obligingly Zee removed the lid and removed a single bean. She looked it over then tasted it with her tongue. She thought, then popped it into her mouth. She sucked on it, then finally bit down. Her lips curled into a smile as its hard shell cracked and melted into a soft mass of artificially flavored and coloured sugars. "I like these!" she informed to Zim who was grabbing a bag and a scoop. He loaded two bags tediously filling one scoop by one scoop.

"This is going to take forever." he noted as he turned with two heavy bags.

Zee looked down the isle. "You're right. We can't keep comming back and taking little loads, especially if we don't have the currancy."

Zim turned to her with a mischevious smile across his face. Zee caught on returning a similar smile. "No harm in hoarding the whole store is there?"

"How do you propose we do that?"

Zim only handed her the bags nearly thrusting them into her hands then waltzed back down the isle to the front counter. Zee remained where she was and only listened.

"Excuse me, youth, but I need a great favour. You see, my uh...wife and I are planning on starting a family, and how she craves the sugars!" he began.

"We can deliver full boxes." the teen replied boredly.

"Oh no, think bigger. Much bigger."

"A whole truck?"

She heard Zim chuckle with amusement, "Huh huh, no. More like,l the whole store."

"What? Uhm, you want me to get the manager for you? I don't think the store's up for sale."

"No no, I don't want to buy the store."

There was a moments silance, then suddenly the youth screamed bloody murder which was followed by a heavy thump and the screaming ubrumpt end. Seconds later Zim returned with bloody gloves.

"What was that about?"

"I'm taking the store. We just need to keep the humans and suspecion out."

"Well, you killed a human, and I don't think they'll take well to having this store suddenly close down. I'm sure somebody else who works for this store will come along and demand and explanation. One we don't have."

"Leave it to me." Zim replied then began back to the front of the building. As nonchalant as could be, he flipped over the Closed sign and pulled down the long blinds. He returned saying, "We have until Ten A.M. tomarrow to deliver all of this to the base."

"Nursery."

"Yes. I suggent we start now."

"How? It's not like I can store this stuff in my cheeks like a Glutt-beast."

Zim thought for a moment. "I will drop off your supplies at the nursery and return with a large transporter." That was all he said before he left quickly before Zee could protest. While he delivered the goods, she began sampling each candy and selecting her favourites. The Jelly beans were at the top of the list, but Sweet-Tarts and Smarties were close behind. She was not pleased with the licorice in the slightest nor was she too impressed with War-Heads. The moment she popped one of those into her mouth, she began to hiss and screech and quickly spat it out. She kicked it across the isle and knocked over the jar letting the small balls roll wildly down the isle in a multi coloured wave.

"Oops! I'm already getting testy!" she said outloud as she watched the sour orbs continue to roll. She moved on and found the Whoppers and wearily sampled one. After the last encounter with a globe candy, she wasn't feeling as open towards the others. However, she found the brown surface quite pleasing and it's melting centre more sore. She made a mental note and continued on until each candy was sampled. Then she came to the bakery. Irken food was fiber based, so she was ecstatic to find something that resembled her own species food. She went through the bakery quickly and found nothing that displeased her. Of course. She was just finishing a Danish when Zim returned with a much larger trailer. He entered through the back and found Zee licking crumbs from her finger.

"Already snacking?"

"No, just sampling. We can leave the trifling candies behind. Especially the sour balls." she informed, shivering at the mear mentioning of the tongue twisting WarHeads.

"Allright, but now we must load and be quick about it. Who knows when somebody will show up."

"Of course." she responded absently as she inspected a glob of strawberry jelly she somehow missed from the Jelly filled Long John. Before she could pop her finger into her mouth, Zim had her hand in his. She looked at him quizically not bothering to protest. Zim only glanced at her then took her hand nearer to his face. He tilted her fingertips towards his face then inserted the finger into his mouth closing his lips around it and sucking gently. Both antennae lay flat against his head and his eyes narrowed to slits of pleasure as his tongue curled around her sweet 's eyes widened in surprise, but her nether-regions began to awaken. As soon as the last morsel was cleaned from her digit, he slid her finger from his lips which he licked. He still held onto her hand as they looked into each others eyes. Even with the lenses on, the whites were tinted ever so slightly with their natural eye colour; Zims lens became a pink ting while Zees became a slight periwinkle.

Zee suddenly broke away from their trans and said, "We should begin transporting this before some human catches on." With that she pulled from Zims grip and began unshelving jars of candy. Zim stared for a moment, but then began to assist her.


	6. Dibs death

The sun finally rose as both Zim and Zee unloaded the last jar of candy, none of which containing Licorice nor any sour candies, especialy WarHeads. When Zee emerged from the buildings dank basement, the sun was just peeking over the horizon and only a yellow-orange blob in the cascaded glass windows. She sighed and shuffled over to the old sofa and plopped down. Never has a couch felt so good. Moments later Zim appeared and stood at the stairs top.

"That was the last of it, but it may not be enough." he informed thoughtfully.

"There are other stores. If not, there are factories." she intoned.

Zim came over and stretched before sitting beside her, "Tired?"

She nodded her eyes half closed. "Now that you're in season, you'll sleep."

"Haven't done that in years." said Zee sleepily.

Both stared off into space as she got nearer and nearer to dreamland.

"I suppose I'll fix up the bedding then, yes?"

"I guess. I'm too tired to do it."

Zim slid off of the couch and wandered over to the pile of things Zee had acquired the night before. "I don't know how to make up the bedding." he admitted with his back turned to her.

Zee sat up slightly, "The nest? Start with one of those blankets."

"Which?"

"Either."  
"Okay." Zim took one and spread it out evenly fixing each corner to perfection. "Now what?"

"Place the comforter on top of that, then the shower curtian, then the throw blanket."

Zim followed the directions then cased the pillows and placed them around according to Zee's orders. He then covered the whole thing with another blanket. Once he was done, he turned and found Zee asleep on the stood and watched her, an Irken asleep, watching her chest rise and fall. He came to her side and called her name a few times, but she didn't wake. Finally he lifted her, like abride, and set her withen the circle of pillows. She stirred but did not wake, then she curled into a tight ball. Zim set up the candelabras, as well as the candles, but did not light them. Instead he unfolded the last blanket and curled up against Zee and pulled the blanket over them. He himself needed no deep sleep, but cat naps would of been helpful as well as time with his Zee; his Sporka martner, his metri, his mate.

The moment Zee was fully awake, Zim too has stirred from his nap and rose. Zee yawned and stretched, then looked around. Zim too stretched and both simply sat for a few moments. Finally Zee plopped back down and curled into the fetal position.

"Zim?"

"Mm?"

"Could you find me something? A snack?"

Zim itched the base of his antennae then rose, "What do you crave?"

Zee closed her eyes and replied, "Crunchy, sweet, sticky." was all she said.

Zim shrugged figuring that of all the candies they acquired, something _had_ to fit that description. He tossed back the covers then headed to the basement where the snacks were kept. It was dark and musty, but the candies were safe in their rubber sealed glass jars. He traveled down the rows and rows of jars searching for her desired sweet, but he realized that he knew nothing about any of the candies.

"Fine. I'll just choose something that looks fitting and try it out!" he thought smugly. Of course, after about five candies, he was growing tired of that plan. Finally he returned to Zee who was dissapointed to find that he was empty handed.

"I don't know which candy is to your description." he admitted.

She sighed thoughtfully, "Look for the jar labeled 'Snickers.' she instructed, pronouncing it Sneck-eers.

Zim nodded and returned to the hostage candies and spent another few minutes searching for the 'sneck-eers'. He finally found them and returned with two hand fulls which he dumped into Zees lap. She took one, unwrapped it, and layed back with her arm behind her head and began to snack. Zim sat himself beside her and absently began to clean his antennae like the bug descendant he was. In mid wash, a 'sneck-eer' was thrust before his face.

"Have some. They're good." insisted Zee behind a mouthful of the candy.

"They're yours. You need them." he replied as he took the tip on his antennae into his mouth. Once he released it, the candy was suddenly jammed into his mouth. He almost spat it out in surprise.

"You need it too if you're going to provide for me and your smeets." said she nonchalantly.

Zim felt his face warm. 'Your smeets'. "So uhm..when uh.." he began as he prodded a peanut from between his teeth with his tongue.

Zee tossed aside a wrapper and took his hand. Before he could react she placed it on her belly, "You feel anything?"

"No."

"That's becaus there's nothing there. Wait until I ovulate." she said planly and she let his hand go. Even when she did, his hand remained where it was.

"When's that?"

Zee looked over and raised a browridge. She didn't anwer right away. "As soon as I build up enough sugar reserves." she layed her hand atop of Zims which was till resting flat on her belly, "In other words, when I get fat. When I gain, oh about, "She scrunched her face thougtfully, "five pounds," she rolled over almost rolling atop of Zims hand which he quickly took back, and rested her head against his thigh with her hand tracing swirls onto his lap, "Then _you_ have to work your male-magic." She smiled up at him but then quickly rolled back onto her side with her back to him. "Untill then, feed me, warm me, and stay awhile."

Zim raised his own browridge now, a little confused at her almost bi-polar like actions as he stared at her back only her hand moving to feed her face. He sighed. "Allright. I'll start cleaning the other building then." he said as he stood up.

"Only the ones withen a one mile radius. Starting slow." she reminded without even moving.

Zim began towards the door, but then he returned and nuzzled his face to hers, "Starting slow." he repeated coaxing a low pur like trill from Zee, then stood to begin cleaning what would become their nursery.

"How could anybody rob an entire candy store?" Gaz asked the phone she cradled between her cheeck and shoulder. "Russians? Doubt it. We have a peace treaty with them, remember? Oh really? Why would he do that? Well besides him being the great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of Bush. Well when they start shooting missiles at us, we all know who's fault it is. No. No. Wait yes. What? Midgets? Yeah right. Two midgets rob a Bed Bath and Beyond of their blankets and towls then empty a candy store. What could anybody possibly be doing with all of that? Mutant sewer babies? That's as likely as your Russian theory. Okay, well bye then."

"Zim."

"What?"

Dib looked across the couch at her, his eyes narrowed. "Zim. Two midgets stealing blankets and sugar? After the U.F.O. crash and Zim kills a student? It has to be him!"

"Dib, "she sighed, "Do you even just shut up? I swear to god if you weren't trying to kill _him_ constantly, I'd think you loved him or something!"

"Euch, don't even say that, perv! No! I just can't let him take over my home planet! Especially like this! I though crushing the Earth with Mars was bad, but _this_?!"

"Yeah? What are _you_ going to do about it? Use your oven mit?"

"Shut up! It's a magical time freezing talisman! And no! I don't know yet. I'll go ask somebody from the Swollen Eyeball!"

"What?"

"Bo-nanna kings."

Before Gaz could sort out what verbal blasphemy he shot at her, Dib was up the stairs and safe in he bedroom with the door locked.

"Okay then. Who should I ask? Darkbooty? No, he's solving the talking kitchen sponge case with Disembodied head. Nessie! Aw yeah, he had me blocked." he grumbled and let his forhead smack on the desk before him. Suddenly his head shot up and he grabbed the neares hovering moniter. He brought up the contacts list and clicked on the one near the bottom.

"SilverShadow!" he called urgently.

The screen lit up and a rectangular sillhuette was all to be seen. After a few seconds it turned revealing a dull silvery outline of SilverShadow. "What is it now MothMan?"

"Did you see the news?"

"Which? I'm viewing several at the moment."

"The one about the flaming city and the homicide!"

She turned away for a moment, then turned back, "Ah yes! That one. What of it?"

"It was caused by a U.F.O! And I know who's behind it!"

"Really now? Did you tell the Government?"

"No, why?"

"Good. If they get any leads, they hoard them all and brush it under the rug. We'd never unravel anything if they got their paws on any information."

"But they do know it involves a U.F.O."

"True, but it's in the middle of the blaze. Nobody can get in and retreive the U.F.O. Or what's left of it."

"Except?"  
There was a flash of silver as she smirked, "Except the Swollen Eyeball of course. I don't have the authority to allow you to take one of the fire retardant vehicles though."

"DarkBooty and Disembodied head are in Romania."

"I know. I almost go to go along. Anyway, there is an alternative. You may be able to borrow below the blaze, it will still be fately hot and you'll need to find out how you can locate the vessel. If it's built to withstand speeds greater than light and entering atmospheres, then it still may be intact. Maybe."

"Do you think whatever was in it is still alive?"

"Hard to say. If so, then I can't imagine why it would sit in he middle of hell like that."

"Unless it escaped."

"Or if there was nothing in it to begin with."

"You mean like, a distraction?"

"Precisely."

"Then it may be already loose in the city!"

"That would explain the two dastardly dwarves."

Dib turned, "You're right! Forget the vessel! It was probably disposable anyhow! I need to find Zim and the other alien and stop what ever it is they're up to!"

"Good luck Dib. If you don't mind, I'll continue searching for clues."

"That would be great! I'll track him down!" With that the screen turned black and settled into it's holder while Dib burst down the stairs and out into the city which was still hot and the air was almost to smokey to breathe.

For two hours he rode around the city searching for anything that may lead him to Zim, but the city was eerily void of citizens. Even the animals fled and left only the abandoned cars and businesses. Back towards the outskirts the people went about their day, cautious, but unwilling to leave their life. Now that he was closer to the blaze which was fenced in by large H_2_O barriers which resembled giant sheets of pulsating glass stretching from the charred road to the peaks of the crispy buildings. Above helicopters sprayed sveral thousand tons of water over the fire in vein, most of which just evaporated. Trucks of sand rolled in and teams of specialists tried to figure out how they'd pour it over and snuff the skycraping enferno.

"I don't see anything! No use questioning the Bed Bath and Beyond employee; her memory was completely wiped and there's no way I can track down the other witnesses. The candy clerk is dead and the cameras were destroyed. He didn't leave anykind of clue behind! He definatly has help of somekind." he said aloud as he stopped before an empty carpet store. "But who would want to help Zim? I doubt he'd share with another Invader. WHO IS IT?!"

As he spoke loudly and gestured wildly a building nearby finally gave way and began to collapse. The desaster crew scattered like roaches and a thick cloud of smoke and debris hurdled towards them and the oblivious Dib. One of them passed Dib shouting incoherantly. Dib stared at the blubbering moron who now spazzed on the ground a few yards before him then looked back and nearly shit himself. A wall, nearly 100 feet tall, of soot, debris and smoke rolled alarming fast down the road spilling into allys and somehow bypassing the H_2_0 exclaimed loudly and tried to start his moter bike which only sputtered and clicked. Already a thick sheet of soot swirled across the road and seeped inside of the moter bike, choking it. Dib could only look back and scream at the top of his lungs as he became frozen to his immobile vehicle and the insuperable wall of death came barreling towards him.


	7. Lackwit

From atop of an old carpeting business Zim stood and watched in delight as a building collapsed into a smokey heap just withen his view. When at last it settled down, after half an hour, he turned and continued removing the superfluous rubbish accumulated over the decades. It was much easier with the pak and it's toolbox variety of tools and gizmos, but even with all of that he began to tire and perspirate. He chucked (or for we down south, chunked) the last few broken cinderblocks over the side of the building into a large dump he dragged over then seated himself on the buildings edge. "Ah yes. The city is falling to bits and the nursery is comming along well. Soon Earth will be mine! Not to mention the millions and billions and uh...zillions of human slaves to come!" he chuckled and layed back watching the grey soot laden clouds drag themselves across the sky, "The Tallests will be pleased." Zim closed his eyes and tried not to think about how far behind he'd fallen. Already every other Invader has conquered their assigned planet. Astonishingly, Skoodge was the first despite how short and ugly he was, but the taller, more visually pleasing Invaders followed quickly behind. What about Tak?  
Zim shot up and felt a creep skitter up his spine. Tak, the female Irken who'd been denied the oppertunity to become an Invader because of his outbreak and had attempted to take over Earth herself. She failed, but only because the Dib-filth assisted. This time she won't get as far, he thought bitterly. I will hang him from a noose fashioned from his own intestines!  
Zim stood and dusted the seat of his pants off and turned in a 360. It was nearly noon and two days after the candy store/BBandB raid, and he had only thirteen buildings cleared. He sighed, suddenly very overwhelmed. "At this rate, I'll miss Sporka."

Dib sheilded his eyes and scrunched into a ball behind his moter bike waiting for his death-by-soot. It hit with surprising force nearly knocking him over. Suddenly he was moving very quickly. The first thing that came to mind was that the wind was blowing him down the street like a crumpled peice of paper or something like a sign post had caught in his jacket and was pulling him along. Suddenly he stopped and the roaring of soot became deafening. He continued to scream despite knowing that all his open-mouthy-ness would surely allow more soot to enter his lungs and choke him quicker. He screamed waiting for his slow, distasteful death, but it didn't come. He found himself capable of shutting up and listening, so he did so for what felt like an hour but was only twenty minutes. When the roar died down to a threatening whistle he cautiously opened his eyes and looked around. Somehow he ended up in an ally which was only partially filled with soot; the street was completly black though. Something shifted next to him then took off down the opposite end which Dib barely saw. What he did see was a deep blue hoodie and khaki pants disapear into the cloud of smoke and soot. He stared into the wall hoping to penetrate it's thick barrier and spot at least a sillhuette, but no such luck. He looked back behind him and figured he'd go the same way his savior had gone since the cloud was likely to be much less thick. He stood, still shaken, and finally jogged off into the smoke and soot having to feel his way out into the 'clear' again.

Zim returned to the original nursery which, for now, was more like a 'den' where Zee was laying and letting the sugars convert into fat. Though the doors hinges was in urgant need of oiling, Zee somehow managed to remain asleep, curled on her side with her head tilted up towards the ceiling. As he approached only her antennae flicked once, nothing more stirred. Zim passed and descended the stairs into the basement where he would pick out a few morsels of high-sugar candy chunks then resume his work. He'd take only enough to sustain him until the next day. Until then his pak would store and distribute the sugar allowing him to stretch out his energy until it reached critical once again. It wasn't favoured method, but he couldn't risk going back into the city so soon and Zee needed all of the sugar she could get. He felt a wave of hope wash over him as he thought about how much may be left after the Sporka, if any. After he consumed two Kit-Kats, a hand ful of Whoppers and two bars of Snickers, he ascended the stairs and found Zee awake and stretching. Both arms were raised above her head and her back was arched as her antennae quivered almost as much as her muscles. She sighed and plopped back down atop of the blanket like a content dog, unaware of Zims presance. He came to her side and watched her just relax then finally spoke.  
"I have most of the buildings cleared. All should be ready by tomarrow afternoon." he informed flatly. Zee didn't move for a moment, but then her eyes opened and swiveled to view Zim directly. "Good." she breathed then sat up again. Her antennae hung over her shoulders and had become more curved than acutely angled. She sat with her legs folded on either side of her and her hands out front. Zim couldn't help but look; his eyes traveled from her pudged legs and belly up to her slightly pudged upperbody and arms. Her face appeared unaffected by the feasting of the last three days. Even while relaxing, Irkens use alot of their sugar. They have what we might consider and extrordinarily quick motabolism, but during this time of a famale Irkens life, their motab slows and they spend all the time they can eating and letting the sugar convert into fat, which Zee has appeared to have perfected. She tossed her antennae back as if they were locks of hair and peered up at Zim through narrowed eyes. With one hand she beckoned him forward, to seat himself before her. He did so, barely aware he was. Zee crawled forward and touched her forhead to his looking into his crimson eyes with her own violet ones. Zim was still and completly unaware of what she was doing as well as what it was he was to be doing. After a few moments, Zee backed off and simply plopped down again. She reached over and grabbed an Almond Joy, unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth. Zim watched for a second or two, then stood.  
"I'm going to go finish now. I'll be back by nightfall"  
Zee made a shooing motion and turned on her side with her back to him. Zim didn't pick up on her annoyance towards his overlooking her signs and walked out curious as to what it was she was doing moments before. Even with the whooshing wind his antennae picked up on the scent she left on his forhead; sweet like honey and sharp like wet leaves in a crisp fall morning. He shivered and gasped as his throat felt as though it had suddenly closed up, but as soon as the air stopped, it came back. He cleared his throat and continued on thoroughly baffled.

That night Dib returned home and showerd. He didn't realize how much soot was caked on him until he caught a glimpse of himself in a store window. He thought he'd run home to quickly shower, but then he'd be sweaty too. Instead he walked annoyed that his moter bike was covered in at least five feet of soot. Gaz said nothing once he entered, she only raised a brow and rolled her eyes. Of course, Membrane wasn't home, so he wasn't a problem. He threw his clothes into a corner, small puffs of soot rising, then leapt into the shower anxious to remove the thick filth. He scrubbed vigorously and even picked beneath his nails and navel. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he was suddenly very aware of every particle upon his body and hated it. He hated feeling as if his hands were coated in a thick filth after touching things and was constantly washing and disinfecting his hands. As much as he washed his face, it was still spotted with firey red zits some of which capped in a shining white peak just ready to burst and squirt onto an unsuspecting bystander. Upon close examination he found his black heads to be none better. Some were big enough that he hypothesized he could use the tip of a needle and kabab the buildup then yank it out like a little black cork. This he hasn't tried since mainly he couldn't find a small enough needle.  
It took at least three shots of shampoo and conditioner to get out most of the soot in his hair, and he knew Membrane would pester him about the soot clogged drain later on. He cleansed until his skin felt raw and almost burned to the touch, but at least he was clean. He stood where he was enjoying the warm water and forgetting the disaster yet to come. His mind was instead occupied with something more important. Something he'd only reciently discovered. Somebody rather, and her name was Grey, or that's what people called her anyway. She seemed familiar, but he could never put his finger on who she was, especially when he really thought about it. But now that he was alone and relaxed, he knew he'd never figure it out. Not at that moment anyway. So as memories playes like little video clips and her smile etched itselt into his mind, as the water cascaded down his skin like warm silk, its drops creating a hum-buzz, he did was every teenage boy did when he was twitterpated, wet, and alone.

Once he finished his shower he was quick to return to his computer to check his mail. As far as e-mails went, there weren't very many. What little he received were either from the Swollen Eyeball, (though by now most find him quite noisome) or from forums revolving around aliens and the supernatural. Yet again, TsuriNessi was doing a fine job of giving Dib ulcers, for his reply to whatever Dib posted was usually sarcastic, facecious and egotistical. Then there was Pinky-Ghost who, quite frankly, was pretty vacuous as far as the paranormal. Dib always wondered why she even bothered associating with the paranormal and its fans. As he skimmed the latest posts, most of which by regulars and a few by the noisome Pinky-Ghost, the SwollenEyeball Icon began to blink urgently in the corner of his menubar. Since TsuriNessi hadn't posted, yet, he decided the forum was of no interest and closed it allowing for the SwollenEyeball window to expand and nearly fill the screen. Only for a few moments was the screen black before the Sillhuette of SilverShadow appeared and her attention was right on the moniter.  
"Mothman, you have acquired clues"  
"Well, not really. Sorta." he shrugged then scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "No. I was in the process of finding a break in the blaze when a building collapsed and I had to take cover"  
"I saw that, but not you. I admit, I was concerned for your life. I didn't think anything would survive something like that"  
Dib crossed his arms on the desktop and replied, "I shouldn't have, but, "he paused and glanced away, "Somebody saved me"  
SilverShadow leaned forward and the silvery ovals that were her eyes widened, "Did they? Do you know them"  
He shook his head, "No. All I saw was their backs as they ran off"  
"Who on Earth would be in the middle of a burning city"  
"Besides somebody looking for clues"  
"Exactly, what kind o-" she stopped.  
"What"  
"Maybe they were too"  
"Looking for clues? Well I guess. It's pretty likely since the F.B.I are involved, but they didn't look like they were in anykind of uniform. They kinda looked like a regular citizen"  
"Then it would appear to be luck"  
"I guess. Anyway, did you get any clues"  
She sat back, "I did! My thermal scanner picked up on a few bodies in the outskirts of the city. Maybe they're just a few hobos, but maybe not. One of us should take a look at that"  
Before Dib could reply, a thought occured to him. If she is suggesting that one of them check it out, then she'd have to be near, but how near? "Yeah." he began, "Uhm, I was going to burrow into the blaze tommarrow, so maybe you should"  
"Not necisarry. I uncovered one of DarkBooties DemonBots and sent it in. It barely made it back out, but luckily it lasted long enough I could gather all the information I needed. According to the projectory and the crash-site, the craft should of been between Shank Av. and Scolex St., but there's just broken road and a few chunks of buildings"  
"So it's just, gone"  
"It would seem so. Or it was retreived"  
"It didn't melt or anything"  
"I didn't see anything on the rubble. We are talking about aliens capable of traveling from other glaxies though, who knows what they're capable of"  
"True, So I guess I'll check out the Cities edges then"  
"Yes. Meanwhile, I'll moniter your investigation via satelite"  
"And if something happens? If I find them, I mean"  
SilverShadow sighed thoughfully, "Then maybe I'll come to assist you. Maybe"  
Dib nodded, "And maybe my mystery hero will show up"  
"Not likely. Now then, I must go now. There's a case on colour-changing gelatin I'd like to crack"  
"Uhm, ok. Good night then"  
" 'Night. Stay Swollen." With that the screen turned black and Dib let himself laugh. What the heck kind of sign-out was that? 


	8. Zims Libido The freaky hobo

When Zim emerged form the basement once again, Zee was on her tranceiver speaking to somebody. She giggled and said something he couldn't quite catch. The first thing that came to mind was that she was flirting with another Irken. He then panicked that he wasn't doing a good enough job and she was looking to hop him. "Who are you talking to?" he asked as he reached the bedding.  
Zee rolled onto her belly with the device in her hand and her expression to be one of surprise. "Oh! Uh,"she held it out to Zim, and to he releif, there was a female Irken who took a moment to realize what happened and waved to him. "Just talking with Poot"  
Zim glanced at her then at Poot who appeared even stubbier than that last time he'd seen her. "Greeting Invader Poot, " he said with a tinge of distaste. She was, after all, a far better invader than him, and by golly he knew it. "Salutations Zim." began Poot, of course leaving out Invader, "I must admit, I'm surprise to find Zee's Sporka partner to be you of all Irkens"  
Zee instantly took back the device, "Poot! Shut up"  
"Zee, I've told you this before, anybody would of been better. Like, Dooky, or Grappa, or Nen, or Stink, or even Koot"  
"POOT! SHUT YOUR FAT-HOLE!" Zee hollered. "Besides, your brother is a complete kurd. At least Zim how to make a female feel good." she added with a wink at Zim. "Koot is not! At least he has his own planet"  
"Zim has a normal shaped head"  
"Koot's an INVADER"  
"Yeah, but have you spoken to Sack about him? Hmm? I wonder how their Sporka is going"  
This time Poot didn't have any retort. "Anyway, since you neglected to ask, I'm having a wonderful Sporka"  
"Yeah?" she glanced at Zim. "So how far along did you guys get"  
"See for yourself!" said the ecstatic Poot who held the device out at arms length to allow Zee to view her well rounded figure and the nursery behind her.  
"OH NO WAY!" Zee screeched which was followed by a few more moments of incoherant squeels.  
"Yeah I know! Alexovich is such a great pohpi!" she oozed."What about you? Lemmi see your big ol' belleh"  
Zees face suddenly fell as well as her antennae. Zim felt his SqueedilySpooch plummit, "Uhm..we haven't reached that point yet"  
"Pfft. What? What have you been doing? Watching soap-operas"  
"Noo.."Zee then stood and lumbered towards the basement stairs. Both she and Zim knew that she about to spill whatever it is Zim is doing wrong, but Zim could only take his seat on the bedding and watch her go.  
As soon as Zee was safely alone, she sat upon a glass jar and opened the one next to her to grab a handful of skittles. "He's just...blah, you know"  
"Blah?" Poot laughed, "You mean like, he just sucks"  
"Ugh, noo. He just doesn't seem to have much of a libido is all"  
"Oi"  
"Yeah, that and..this is his first Sporka"  
"Oh noo. Uch! I told you to hook up with Sneakyonfoota! From what I hear, he's good"  
Both of them giggled, "Yeah, well everybody knew he had his sights set on Glot"  
"Eh well, still. Maybe he just doesn't know how, you know? Has he even done anything to let you know he's not completly stupid"  
"He's not stupid! And yeah, when we were raiding the candy store"  
"Raiding a candy store? Zee, if you had a mate with his own planet, you wouldn't have to raid candy stores"  
"Anyway, he licked some jelly from my finger"  
"Ooh! He's soo Fabio-licious." said Poot sarcastically.  
"Ugh, Fabio. He's complete Smook by the way. But I don't know what's wrong. Maybe it's me"  
"Has his chip been overrided"  
"Whudda-whut"  
"Oh well no wonder! You putze! When he first became an invader, they put a chip in his pack to hinder his hormones and keep him form becomming distracted. It should of been removed when he was reassigned to food service, but then again, the Tallest really hate him, so they probably wanted him to be mateless forever"  
"Ri-igh, okay. So how do I like, shut it off or whatever"  
"Well, since it isn't his planet, there isn't any pak centers there, so you might have to go in and shut it off yourselves. But you know what"  
"No, do tell"  
"If you're this far into it, and you suddenly let him loose, it could be dangorous"  
"What? Dangorous how"  
"Well if you're not ready, and he's all excited, he might force you"  
"Oh please. I've been trying to get him going for days now. I'm the one you should worry about"  
"Hah, well then, just crack his pak open and start poking stuff"  
"What?! I can't just start messing around with his pak! What if I kill him"  
"Oh no. You can't kill him like that. It would have to be completely detroyed beyound repair or have it stripped of his downloaded personality"  
"What I somehow delete it"  
"Unless you can emit electrical charges, don't worry about it. Just get it done before it's too late"  
"Allright, thanks. And send some pics, okay"  
"Will do. Talk to you later."

When Zee returned upstairs, Zim was laying on the couch and appeared quite displeased. "So, did you have a good chat"  
Zee knew why he seemed upset, and it was perfectly excusable. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I think I can fix your lack of libido"  
Zim sat up, "My lack of libido? What are you saying"  
"Nothing bad! It's just..you don't seem like you're really interested in Sporka is all"  
"I am! I'm excited! But maybe I'm just not up to your standards. Maybe I'm just not leaping at your feet like Sklud did maybe"  
"Zim, please. It's not like that! And no, he didn't leap at my feet. He'd have to be away from them to do that"  
Zim exhaled with annoyance and slid down from the couch. "Did you consider that maybe, this is as excited as I get"  
"Zim, I've seen you excited, this isn't it. Please, just let me try. Maybe your chip hasn't been overrided"  
"Nonsense! It was overrided when the Tallests condemned me to Fry-hood"  
"Maybe not"  
For a minute or two Zim stood a few feet away from where Zee stood, glaring. "Fine. But don't mess anything up!" he pointed then turned with his pak facing her. Zee surpressed an excited squeel then approached him with her hands raised. She gently pressed the red panels which opened and reveled the bowels of Zims pak. She inhaled, then exhaled before reached in and pressing the button which allowed for the whole pak to split in two allowing it to open like the hood on a car. It popped open, the red panels dimmed and revealed all kinds of wires, lights, buttons, and anything else you could and couldn't imagine inside of his pak. "Do you know what to do"  
She sighed, "N-no." Zim turned, slightly annoyed, "Look for a small white chip with a sleepy-irken icon. Hold down both buttons on the sides untill the icon disapears. Zee nodded and ZIm turned. She scanned the mess of tech. until she found it, "Hah, it's still turned on." Zims only reply was a grumble, so she did as she was told and then the icon did disapear. She quickly closed the pak and took a step back waiting for Zim to suddenly become Fabio. When he turned, they only looked at one another.  
"Well"  
"Well what"  
"How do you feel"  
"Like I want to beat something up"  
Zee raised a brow ridge at him, then sighed, "I guess you were right. I'm sorry, Zim"  
Zim didn't reply, she guessed he was absorbing this moment, but when she looked up, he was gone. She turned in a circle, "Zim? I said I was sorry! Please don't leave"  
She stood where she was in the complete silance. "I didn't leave." she spun around and was face to face the new, meniacle looking Zim. He stepped closer and Zee stepped back, he stepped closer and closer until she was standing in the middle of the bedding. For a few moments, they locked eyes, but then Zim suddenly turned away, "If that's all, I'm going to finish the buildings"  
Once again Zee felt like shouting and smacking him a few times, but she only rolled her eyes and plopped down. "You should restrain yourself form extrenuous movements." he advised then turned to face her long enough to look her over and leave.

The next day, as soon as the air warmed, Dib leapt into his clothes and was out the door before Gaz could utter a single complaint. He first ran into the garage, then ran inside of it after recovering from impact to fetch the needed tools to track and possibly capture Zim and whoever else may be with him. He quipped himself with is satelite mapper, hand-cuffs, a tazer, and his binoculars, then was on his way to the nearly deserted part of town on his old mountain bike since his alternate mode of transportation was lost in the dust wall. As he rode around the hell-bowl, he wondered whether SilverShadow was watching him at that moment or had only told him she would be to convince him that he should investigate and to boost his confidence. He had plenty of time to mull this over since the ride would take about fifteen to thirty minutes, ten if he had his moter bike. When he finally arrived to the threshold of what was once Main Citysburg, he stopped and caught his breath taking in the ghostly scene before him. Most buildings were two or three stories at the tallest and were condemned severely. Carefully, as if he would awaken a hoard of hobos, he pedaled through unsure of where he was suppose to start. After riding a few blocks and finding nothing himself, he stopped again leaning his bike against an old cd shop and took out his mapper. He leapt in his skin when the device chimed loudly in greeting. Dib looked about quickly to make sure he wasn't beeing watched, or like in some horrer movie, a mob of hobos wasn't stampeded towards him. Nobody was, so he activated the thermal grid and waited as the area was scanned and the info was sent back to him. When it had finished there were plenty of red specks, some mobile. He showed up as a lime green dot against the navy blue backround, and what quaked his spine was that there was a red dot a few yards away from him. He stared at it, listening to see if he could hear, but there was nothing. With a few taps the screen zoomed in, and to his releif, the dot was stationary and was around the corner far enough that he could sneak by. Silantly he mounted his bike with the mapper in hand and pedaled softly glancing at teh device every once and a while to make sure he wasn't being followed. When he was safely distanced from any red dot he began to zero in on each of their locations for any suspicious, tell-tale movements. A few were inside buildings while others were outside and moving about slowly. Dib couldn't help but chuckle. These people had absolutley no idea that they're being watched, he thought. After a while he took his seat on an old bus bench and kept a tight watch on each dot. As noon approached the dots emerged from withen the buildings, surely in search of food. Some of them crossed paths and seemingly ignored each other while others stopped, maybe to convers or fight over cans. Suddenly the device beeped alerting him that one of the dots was withen viewing distance. Dib spun around searching for the dot and almost had a heart attack due to the slobbish hobo standing a few yards off staring at him. It wasn't a blank stare, or a curious stare, nor was it a stare of hate, envy,hunger or bewilderment, the stare was one without adjectives. The man stared like a dog standing stock still and staring before attacking. Dibs muscled tensed ready to flee for his life, but the hobo still didn't move, just stared. The moment Dib looked directly into the reddened eyes of the man he felt as though his chest was being punctured by many cold kebab sticks, but his muscles did not react at all. He was sure the man would attack now, but he still did not move a muscle, only his nappy hair waved lethargically in the wind as well as his tattered clothing. Finally he managed to take a step back and once he did, the hobo flinched and haunched which stopped Dib dead in his tracks. What the hell is this?, he wondered.  
He dared another step which gained to further reaction from the homeless man, and he dared another and another until he reached his bike which he mounted, eyes still glued to the hobo, and quickly, as fast as his scrawny legs could manage, he rode off not daring to look back in fear he'd hit something and crash then be eaten or killed by the crazy hermit man. He rode and rode until he felt he was on the other side of the dead city uncaring if he ran into another hobo or even Zim. At that time, he just wanted to put as much distance between him and the hobo as he possibly could. Once his lungs threatened explosion, he stopped and plopped down on a worn curb and even allowed himself to lay back. He strained to hear above his panting, but he heard only himself, so he had to just hope he wasn't being persued. He layed for a few more minutes, and nothing came, so he relaxed and took a look at his mapper with a vague fear of another nearby dot. Luckily, the closest was a few streets away, so he could afford a sit-back, which he did. He watched his mapper closely ready to flee in case somebody else invaded his space again. He was about to look away and explore visually when something caught his eye. One of the dots was traveling remarkably quick and right towards him. Do they know I'm here?, he wondered. It has to be Zim! No hobo can move like that! Another look at the mapper revealed that they were either traveling through or over the buildings, definatly not something a hobo was capable of. Realization struck and the first thing that came to mind was to hide. He glanced about frantically and dove for an adjacent automobile which happened to missing a door as well as its bumper, lights, wheels, and hood. He ducked under the dash and waited for who ever to either pass by or find him and end his life. At first he heard nothing, then he heard what sounded like metal on cement. It must be Zim!, Dib concluded as he scrunched himself the best he could below the dashboard. Suddenly the metalic ting-ing came to a halt and Dibs heartbeat became louder. He heard nothing more and hoped that maybe he'd decided to simply walk or run and was already gone, but he wasn't so lucky. His entire body froze with a prickly tenseness that rendered him incapable of even yelping in surprise and fear as the roof of the car was peirced like paper by a pin with Zim perched ontop. Oh god, I'm going to die! This is it! I should of had the last bowl of CocoCrunch!  
The metal tip of the pak-leg slid out with an ear raking scrape and punctured another hole giving evidance to Zims reposition. He perched atop the old Kia for what felt like an hour but what was really only five minutes, then finally he leapt away and scurried off like a frightened spider. Once Dib was positive he was gone, he uncurled from below the dash but remained crouched against the car shaking and breathing in and out slowly. A few minutes of that, and Dib was ready to move on. Okay, Zim could either be leaving his hideout, or going to it, he thought as he grabbed for the mapper he'd left in the car. According to the device, Zim had stopped at the old BillFicus building. He dared not to follow. One close call was one more than he needed, so he decided he'd follow Zims trail back to where his hide out may be. Chances are, who ever was with him was none more scary than Zim. He grabbed his bike and attatched the mapper to his handle bars and searched for a dot near where Zim came from. There were three, but two of the three were mobile. Bingo!, Dib smirked.  
He rode quickly making sure that Zims dot stayed at the BillFicus and not chasing him. A few streets later he reached the old Bluff where the train once rode through but was now old and rusted. Only a few buildings were specked around the steep crevace, others were either demolished to the ground below had given out and the building tumbled to peices smothering the tracks and anybody who may have been unfortunate enough to have been below. For a while he peeked out from around an unidentifyable building for any signs of life, but the dot stayed where it was withen the one story building with the old water tower where birds and bats came and went. Finally the front door opened and what stood in the doorway stole Dibs breath away. There stood a small Irken female, chubby and thoughtful. She stared out for a while rubbing her belly, then turned and shut the door. That's it? That's who he brought here? Okay, so it's not as bad as I thought, but who is she? he wondered as he prayed for another peek. Then it hit him. Zims guest was a female of his own species, and she was stroking her belly. "Oh no!" Dib groaned. "Man, of all the things!" He slid down against the building and sighed irretably. "Well, before I go crashing in, I suppose I should stake-out." he thought outloud. Dib sat for a few more minutes before remounting his bike and heading back home to fetch the necisarry supplies. 


	9. Sporka at Last M for lemon

By the time the sun had begun its descent Zim returned from clearing the last building; Zee was laying beneath the covers and browsing the internet while enjoying a few Ferero Rochets. She looked up to Zim who was shutting the door tightly and stretching. "Was that the last building?" she asked with no hint of interest.  
"Yes. They're clear now. All the ones withen a mile radius at least." he replied with an equal amount of disinterest. Zee didn't answer, she only popped another one of her decadent little candies and typed a bit. Zim approached and stood next to the rickety table holding a few lit candles and scooted them aside. Zee glanced up, then commited a double-take as she found Zim removing his clothing. She said nothing, she only watched as he peeled his striped uniform from his sweaty skin them unstrapped the pink striped sleeves and rolled them off to toss atop of his shirt. He finally removed his gloves and tossed those too before he looked back at Zee who was still staring.  
"Is my undressing fascinating?" he asked harmlessly. Zee snapped out of her trance and looked up at his face instead of his now nicely shaped body. "Oh uhm..." she cleared her throat, "All of that cleaning has done your body good." He looked down and examined his body, then looked back at her, "Yes, it has"  
"Well, since you're done clearing out all of the buildings, and your chip is switched off.." said Zee who rolled onto her belly and rested her chin on her hands. Zim looked at her again, both antennae stood upright and flickered once. There was a slight oder about the air, one he hadn't noticed before, perhaps not really an oder. It was something else intangable but ever so presant. Zee rolled onto her back and arched as she slid her hand beneath the covers and let out an arousing chirrup, her antennae fell limp and unfurled over the pillows like black, slick ribbons. The intangable presance grew stronger and smothered Zims atennae like a cloud of erotic perfume urging him closer to Zee as she chirruped, a sound like a mewl and a crickets chirp. He fell to his knees beside Zee who seemed oblivious to his presance and obsorbed her form writhing and small. To his astonishment, he too suddenly found himself chirruping which brought Zee back. She brought up her hands and held them out so that she could embrace him. He leaned forward and allowed this as he rested his forhead to hers then noticing how sweet she smelled. So sweet in fact, he felt like he could eat her, but he didn't dare take a single nip, instead he settled on stroking her forhead with his tongue. She didn't really taste as sweet as she smelled, but she did taste somewhat sweet. He kept licking in hope she'd begin to taste sweeter and sweeter with each grazing of his tongue. Zee clung to him and chirruped as Zim lapped up her sweat secretions, something primal rising withen the both of them. He kept up as he straddled her and took her wrists into his grip licking harder and greedily for every drop of her moisture. She chirruped louder, giggling now and then fishing an amused grin from Zim. She arched against him, the blanket sliding from her and exposing her bare upperbody which she'd been hiding since that morning. Upon feeling Zee's slick skin against his own hot skin provoked a pleasured shudder. The heat from his body and the moisture from her skin intensified the sweet aroma creating yet another shudder. Zim moved from her forhead to the sides of her face, then her neck lapping up the excretions like a dog licking the reamains of some sweet frosting from the mixing bowl. He let himself relax his lower body, his weight resting atop of Zee and he lap pressing into hers to which she reacted to by grinding up against him. Zim chirruped and panted between laps suddenly filled with an entirely new sensation. He felt the insuperable desire to be against Zee, to be around her, to be in her and to fulfill his duty as an Irken male. The only thing stopping him was the blanket and his own pants, so quickly, doing a good job of tearing them, he threw off his boots and tore the spandex like pant-wear from his body and threw the shreds aside exposing his glistening thorax. He then tore way the blanket from Zee letting her wettened thorax meet the hot air around them. Zee raised and bent to her legs allowing Zim to scoot closer and feel the hot, newly secreted juices from withen her thorax. He yelped in surprise when his thorax opened and something emerged with a pounding pulse, that alone coaxed a throaty moan from him as he gripped and ungripped Zees wrists rythmically finally sliding his hand up her wrists and onto to palms interlocking their fingers. He exhaled shakily and dipped his lower back, both antennaes lay flat against his head and he released a buzzing chirrup from his gaping mouth, below him Zee joined in as his proboscis slid withen her pulsating thorax. He shoved himself snugly withen her filling her nearly entirely enjoying the new, almost overwhelming sensation. He pulled out partially, then slid back in, much to Zees pleasure. He pulled out, then shoved himself in harder and rougher untill he was jamming himself withen her and mashing his groin into hers. Now she was past chirruping and moaning secreting even more of her suculant juices which Zim slurped up. Zee pressed herself against him raising herself from the ground and digging her claws into his hardened back which had grown an exo-skeleton like armor especially meant for protecting against the claws of females. Curious, Zim peeked down but could see nothing past Zee's swollen belly. He sat up, running his hands down her body and resting over her soft theighs then gliding down over her plushy buttocks. Now he had a much better view, and what he saw shocked him. He'd suddenly sprouted some sort of appendage which was deep withen his mate now covered in her secretion and throbbing like a migrane. As Zee moaned, she slid from him a part of the ways, the sight of her taut opening sliding from this amazing new appendage which brought unimaginable pleasure excited him further, so much so that a quiver zipped down his spine and right down through this new appendage amplifying the already brain numbing pleasure and resulting in a strange explosion of his own fluids. Shortly after Zee let out a cry that was surprisingly loud for a female her size. Zim panicked, not knowing what any of this was, immediatly he pulled from her gaining all of her attention. "Zim?! What do you think you're doing?!" she asked, out of breath.  
"I thought you were hurt! I think I just exploded!" He replied frantically.  
Despite her sudden withdrawl, she laughed, "Zim! You skutze! That' suppose to happen! It worked! You've released your seen inside of me, and now I'll become pregnant and lay our offspring"  
"And your cry"  
She ran her hand down the side of his face and the other down his side pressing him against her once it reached his hips. "That's good too, that means I really liked it." she explained. Zim was then overcome with self satisfaction, "Haha! Success"  
"Mm, not quite"  
"No? Not yet? Why not"  
Zee wrapped her legs around him and pressed her thorax against his proboscis, "Well, we gotta make sure"  
A wave of hot washed over him, and obligingly he reentered her. Before he planted his mouth to her skin, he asked, "Zee? What is this on your skin"  
At first she didn't reply, she only slid herself upon his appendage, "It's just my 'sweetness', something to give to you while you mate me and to keep you here"  
"Keep me here? Why would I leave"  
"I don't know, it's just something we females have. I guess way back when, it was used to attract the males and to keep them distracted while they mated us, kinda like giving a smeet a snack while it has it's pak updated or something"  
Zim didn't reply, he had his mouth pressed to her neck and was sucking greedily, Zee giggled and let herself lay against the bedding while Zim did the work. 


End file.
